Making it Up
by helloarendelle
Summary: SUMMARY: Kristoff goes away for ice-harvesting duties and he has a whole lot of making up to do once he is back home with Anna.


GENRE: Smut and Steamy Romance

CHARACTERS: Anna and Kristoff

RATED: M

WORD COUNT: 1,275

SUMMARY: Kristoff goes away for ice-harvesting duties and he has a whole lot of making up to do once he is back home with Anna.

* * *

Hello frozen fan-fic readers!

So this is my first official smutty fan fiction. I've read pretty much every Kristanna fanfic ever written and after reading all of them I thought I should give it a go and try myself! Please send me story ideas and requests! I'd really appreciate it :) Also, follow me on tumblr: graceinarendelle for more stories!

* * *

"Two weeks?" Anna shrieked, startling her exhausted lover. "TWO WEEKS?"

"Whoa whoa, settle down feisty pants." Kristoff laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How am I supposed to survive two weeks without you, without this?" she said gesturing the mess of sheets sprawled upon their naked bodies.

Kristoff pulled her in for a chaste peck on the lips, "Trust me, I'm going to miss you and this way more than you are. Because you're you and I'm a guy." He said with a smirk.

"Do you have to leave?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I have to. It's my job now that I'm Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer or whatever your sister made me."

"Official." Anna added.

"Right…" Kristoff laughed.

Anna wrapped her arms around Kristoff's muscular torso and rested her head on his broad shoulders. "You better make this up to me." She huffed, twirling the light blonde hairs scattered on his pectorals.

"Oh trust me, I will." Kristoff said, bringing her in for another sweet kiss.

* * *

Anna wandered through the quiet, still halls and plopped down by the window seat, letting out a sigh. She forgot how gloomy and dark the castle was before she had Kristoff to sing her songs with his lute and bring her chocolates from the town.

"Kristoff will be home today... any minute now…" she breathed looking up at the familiar grandfather clock.

Anna perked up to the sound of hooves against the cobblestone. She looked out the window and her heart leap at what she saw.

"Whoa buddy, slow down. We're here!" "_Gimme a snack!" _"What's the magic word?" _"Kristoff is the most handsome ice harvester in all of Arendelle!" _ Kristoff joked, speaking for both him and Sven.

"Kristoff!" Anna squealed. She bolted past the halls, slid down the stairs and managed to knock over a set of Medieval Knight Armor. "Oops, uhm sorry! I'll clean that up later." She said to Gerda who just shook her head lovingly at the clumsy princess.

Kristoff looked up from Sven after hearing a clatter of metal and Anna burst through the doors. He dropped his supplies, leaving his arms ready and open for catching the freckle-faced girl who had changed his life. Anna launched herself onto Kristoff and flung her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much, never ever ever leave me for that long ever again. Promise?" She said as she desperately planted hundreds of kisses all over his unshaven face.

"I promise." Kristoff said as he hungrily accepted each kiss.

He looked into Anna's bright turquoise eyes and tucked in a wild strawberry lock behind her ear. Slowly, he cupped her face with his large, calloused hands and brought her in for a kiss. Anna tangled her fingers into his messy, blonde hair pulling her body flush against his. He eased open her lips with his tongue, gently brushing inside her mouth causing Anna to moan softly with pleasure. The need to be nearer was driving them insane and Kristoff roughly stroked Anna's back and she responded by placing her hands on his shoulders to bring him closer.

"God, I need you right now!" Kristoff groaned, easily lifting Anna so she was straddling him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and let her fingers massage his scalp as she kissed his neck.

Kristoff clumsily made his way to the stables and locked the door shut. He walked over to a clean pile of hay and plopped Anna down gently. Kristoff leaned down to kiss her again, but this time more intense and desperate. They both moaned into each other's mouths and Kristoff began to unconsciously grind the hot, growing, bulge in his pants against Anna's leg. They became frantic to remove each other's clothes, pawing at each other's bodies. He ripped off Anna's blouse and left it to be a sad mess of shreds and Anna clawed off his tunic and shirt revealing his toned body. He unceremoniously removed Anna's undergarments exposing her creamy breasts and dove down to latch onto one. He began to suck and lick her breast with all his might and he roughly kneaded the other. Anna gasped and threw her head back and tightened her grip on Kristoff's hair, feeling immense amounts of pleasure from Kristoff's mouth around her hardened nipples. Simultaneously, he had unbuttoned his trousers and removed his underwear, revealing his large, engorged penis. He was so desperate to be inside her. Kristoff was a man possessed and his mind was too muddied by lust to be gentle. He tore off Anna's panties with one swipe and rammed his hot erection into Anna.

"Oh god, Kristoff!" she screamed, arching her back.

Kristoff fiercely pumped his length inside of her with all his strength. Anna was sure that all of Arendelle could hear her screams right now but she could care less because what Kristoff was doing to her felt so GOOD and that was all that mattered at the moment.

He stroked her body with such need causing him to thrust harder and faster than ever. He grabbed one of Anna's legs and threw it over his shoulder making him go deeper resulting in more squeals and screams from Anna. Kristoff was so deep in Anna that she felt as if Kristoff was pounding into her very core.

Anna squinted her eyes and clenched her teeth trying to hold back her orgasm so she could last longer, but she cracked. Anna let out the loudest scream that shocked even herself and her walls clamped down against Kristoff's manhood as she came harder than she had ever come before.

But Kristoff wasn't done. He let out a low, animal-like groan as he ravaged Anna's limp body. He thrusted himself into her tight folds and having just come, Anna was extra sensitive. She whimpered and dug her fingers into Kristoff's ass making him go faster if that was even possible. She let out a scream and came again, leaving scratch marks all over Kristoff's back. Right before he couldn't take it anymore, he yelled out her name with a strained moan as he exploded inside of her.

Anna was pretty sure she blacked out for a few seconds but when she gained conscious, she saw the  
large blond panting beside her, trying to catch his breath. She rolled on top of him and brushed the sweaty blond strands away from his face.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he replied planting a peck on her nose.

"That was... that was," Anna stuttered. Kristoff had always been so gentle but this time he just, fucked her and she was still recovering, trying to make a coherent sentence.

"Oh god Anna, Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Oh my god, I am so sorry-"

"THAT WAS AMAZING. Wow, Kristoff Bjorgman. So you missed me more than I missed you, huh?"

Kristoff blushed furiously, reminding Anna that this man was the same innocent Kristoff who talked for his pet reindeer and teared up at Elsa's ice creations. He looked so adorable with his brown eyes shining so she kissed his nose, causing him to blush even more.

"So…" Kristoff cleared his throat. "How was that for making it up to you?"

"Making it up to me? Kristoff! You were gone for two weeks!" Anna laughed. "You've got a whole lot more making up to do."

"Well gee, that's a lot; I guess I'll have to start right away. Hm… considering that we are both covered in hay and smell probably worse than Sven, I say we get started and you meet me in the bathtub. Now." Kristoff said with a sly smirk.


End file.
